A Year To Fall In Love
by StarRose
Summary: 4 small short drabble-ish stories set in Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter, on how England and America gradually fell in love over one year.


**Title:** A Year To Fall In Love  
**Genre:** Romance/Fluff  
**Pairing: **America/England  
**Rating/Warnings:** PG, and warning for possible romantic corniness ^^; I like corniness! Leave me alone…. lol  
**Summary:** 4 small short drabble-ish stories set in Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter, on how England and America gradually fell in love over one year.

**Notes:** I wrote this entire little story while listening to Snow Patrols song "You Could Be Happy." (hence the romantic corniness lol) The feel of the fic is different while listening to it at the same time, so if you have the song i recommend listening to it while reading.

**A Year To Fall In Love**

_**Spring**_

On a break from the meeting at his house, Arthur smiled as a soft and refreshing breeze swept across his face from where he stood in his garden, admiring the new pink and white blossoms that fluttered in the breeze. "Hey get back here!" He watched as Alfred tried to chase after a rabbit, ducking in and out of bushes. Another quick but affectionate smile graced his lips as he remembered the young Alfred doing the very same thing on his American soil, before he crossed his arms, "You really are an idiot if you think you're going to catch it." Alfred emerged from a bush with twigs in his hair, eyes falling on Arthur standing there looking smug. A quick smirk from the American's lips and Arthur suddenly found himself wrapped up in his strong arms, a blush on his face while a cheeky grin on Alfred's, "It seems you're a lot easier to catch than a bunny."

The rabbit hoped straight past his legs as Alfred stood looking at nothing but the blushing Arthur in his arms.

_**Summer**_

The 4th of July, one of the many reasons to hate summer. Arthur sat alone in the dark on his favourite armchair, beer bottle in hand, staring at the summer rain pouring down from the night-time clouds outside his window. A ring from his doorbell roused him from his self-pity, and he begrudgingly rose from his chair, swaying unsteadily over to his front door. The rain pounded louder as he opened the door, and on the other side stood a soaking wet Alfred, a sheepish smile on his face, "I didn't expect you to come to my party, so I came here to give you a present instead," A small box wrapped in union jack paper was handed to him, with a note that read, _'__A gift to you on this day, a thank you for everything you ever did for me, for I would never have become the awesome person I am today without you.__'_

The tears that fell from Arthur's green eyes mixed with the rain, and he wrapped his arms around his America, the clouds soaking them together.

_**Autumn**_

Arthur stood warming his hands on the bonfire he'd built after sweeping up all the fallen brown leaves in his garden,. It was an unusually chilly autumn evening, but before he had a chance to go inside to put on something a little warmer, something soft and warm was placed over his shoulders. He looked to his left to see Alfred beside him, smiling that usual glowing smile, wrapping the scarf he'd put on Arthur's shoulders gently around his neck, "Don't want you getting ill, it's cold even for you right?" Though the scarf certainly gave him some warmth, nothing made him feel warmer than the heat that suddenly pooled into his chest, that small little gesture making something flutter inside him, watching the flames dancing in Alfred's smiling eyes.

Arthur slowly and cautiously rested his head on Alfred's shoulder, if only to hide the smile he couldn't keep away, and as they stood and watched the glowing flames together, felt Alfred's arm slowly wrap itself around his waist.

_**Winter**_

Arthur stood in his kitchen making two steaming cups of hot chocolate, not believing that Alfred was outside in his garden actually building a snowman. But that thought that once upon a time would have annoyed him, made that small smile crawl unknowingly back onto his lips. As he brought the two cups outside, he paused when he saw not one but two finished small snowmen, one wearing Alfred's glasses, the other with 2 pine cones for eyebrows. The beaming snow artist stood next to his creations, wrapped up in a long chestnut coloured coat, complete with long scarf and gloves. "Like them?" he grinned innocently. Arthur did nothing but gape for a moment, before a very obvious look of adoration passed over his face, "You really are an idiot." he smiled. A few soft snowflakes suddenly began to fall, and both men looked upwards towards the cloudy sky. Arthur soon looked back to Alfred when he noticed him walk towards him, silently taking both cups from Arthur's hands and placing them in the snow on the ground. "You look cold." Arthur once again found himself wrapped in those strong arms, staring back into those blue eyes he had watched grow from an innocent child to the idiot he was toda…. "There's a snowflake on your nose." Alfred's warm lips brushed against Arthur's nose, the tiny snowflake melting immediately. The heat in Arthur's chest blossomed, the blush on his face soft, and an endearing look in his eyes that he had been hiding for too long.

Larger snowflakes began to fall around them, but neither paid attention to them now. Arthur's arms were around Alfred's neck, his lips were pressed softly to the others, the heat in his chest aflame for one person. Alfred quickly wrapped his arms around his waist, holding Arthur close, their first kiss giving a never ending warmth, and the snowflakes around them forgotten.

**The End**


End file.
